


Take Aim

by VioletHaze



Series: Hole Punch Fun [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Sam Finds Out, Sex Toys, sex to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: If tonight were like all the other nights, Cas would stay but only until Dean fell asleep. Which was fine. Dean didn’t need more than that. Why would it matter once he was unconscious to the world? Only...maybe it would be nice to have Cas  still there when he woke up. But that sounded suspiciously like a relationship move. Better to keep things the way they were than to risk opening his mouth and losing whatever the hell they had.





	Take Aim

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: while Over the Moon may still get an additional chapter, this story is not a continuation of that one. Sorry for any confusion! 
> 
> How could I not write this once the amazing [PecanPieDean](http://pecanpie.co.vu/) offered to make art?

Dean Winchester was not a cuddler.

That’s why each time he fell asleep with Cas lying next to him, he arranged himself comfortably and completely on his own side of the bed, leaving Cas a perfectly respectable distance away. If Dean slid his hand over so that their pinky fingers were slightly brushing, well, that wasn’t even in the same hemisphere as any accepted definition of cuddling.

Truthfully, Dean wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten this point. In general terms, anyhow. Tonight they’d gotten to this particular point when Cas arrived at Dean’s room to inform him that he’d bought something he thought Dean would really enjoy.

Maybe a few months ago Dean would’ve wanted more details. He might have hesitated, not sure what he was getting himself into. Now, though, he was fairly certain that Cas was full of nothing but the most excellent ideas, especially where Dean and his enjoyment were concerned.

Sure enough, all of his suspicions were confirmed later that evening when he found himself on his hands and knees moaning while Cas fucked his clever new purchase in and out of him.

With pleasure like that, there wasn’t much sense in questioning how or why they’d gotten here. Especially when the few functioning brain cells Dean had left were fixated on a different issue. Namely, the fact that Cas gently wiping him off afterwards had been nearly as satisfying as the orgasm he’d coaxed out of him with the toy.

As usual, Dean put on a t-shirt and boxers when they were done, because it’s not like he was going to wrap himself around Cas for the rest of the night. He shook his head at the very thought of clinging like some needy boyfriend because that’s not what they were. They were…friends with benefits, maybe? Best friends who had saved each other’s lives more than once and who now sometimes liked to engage in sweaty, filthy sex.

He thought back to the night it began, when an argument after a hunt gone sideways had boiled over into something new. Shoving had evolved into clutching and grabbing until the two of them had ended up on the motel room floor jerking each other off. It had continued, but always sporadically enough that Dean could pretend it didn’t mean anything. Somehow, though, _sporadically_ had become _regularly_ and what was once limited to the neutral territory of motels was now happening in his room at the bunker. Dean had tried to tell himself it was just blowing off steam, but he knew he was lying the first time he leaned forward to thread their fingers together as he rode Cas’s cock.

If tonight were like all the other nights, Cas would stay but only until Dean fell asleep. Which was fine. Dean didn’t need more than that. Why would it matter once he was unconscious to the world? Only...maybe it would be nice to have Cas still there when he woke up. But that sounded suspiciously like a _relationship_ move. Better to keep things the way they were than to risk opening his mouth and losing whatever the hell they had.

So that left Dean staring at the ceiling in the dark, trying to think of some way to get Cas to stay without having to utter the actual words. Unlike twenty-minutes-ago-Dean, nothing came, and he found himself tossing and turning a little so that if nothing else Cas would at least know he was still awake.

When he finally fell asleep, Dean dreamed of rippling, dark water creeping higher and higher while he stood paralyzed on the shoreline with his legs rooted to solid ground and a scream trapped in his lungs. Still immersed in this nightmare, he was startled awake by a loud sound. In a flash, he had the gun out from under his pillow and was on his feet before he was fully awake. A moment later, the shadowy figure in his room was pinned against the wall with Dean’s gun pressed to his temple.

“Dean, what the fuck.” Sam knew better than to fight him, going pliant as his brother re-assessed the threat, but it didn’t stop him from mouthing off.

Dean heard his own harsh breathing and felt his heart pounding in his ears even as the adrenaline started to subside. “Jesus, Sam. What are you sneaking around for?”

“I _knocked_.” Sam said. “You were yelling.” The chill of the dream went through him again and Dean shoved at Sam’s chest a little just because he could. “And what the fuck is that?”

“What’s what?” Dean gripped the weapon more tightly, back on high alert. Despite the gun in his hand, something felt off.

The light switched on to illuminate Cas standing in the doorway, obviously brought down the hall by the commotion.

“What are you _holding_?” Sam said, squirming out of Dean’s grasp.

Blinking against the sudden brightness Dean looked at his hand and found Cas’s recent purchase. Shaped like a gun, the black dildo came complete with a firm, faux mother-of-pearl grip. The barrel was five inches of softer silicone that ended in an unmistakable cockhead that was currently drooping toward Sam. The jelly-like texture jiggled as Dean pulled back.

With his face never changing expression, Cas stepped forward and smoothly removed it from Dean’s hand. In the semi-hysterical wave of emotion that crashed over Dean, he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at Cas aiming it down toward the floor, as if it were safer that way.

“Is everyone alright here?” Cas asked.

Sam’s eyes were big as saucers. “Did he...are you…was that...” He looked between the two of them, waiting for a denial that never arrived. “Oh my God.” He clawed at the side of his face. “I have to go shower.”

He disappeared down the hall in a flurry of flailing limbs and sounds of dismay.

Cas squinted. “You might have mentioned that I’d sanitized it.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean shrugged a shoulder, grinning. “So, uh, I guess he knows now.”

The amused look in Cas’s eyes softened to something almost tentative. “It would appear so.”

“If you want to, you know...” Dean gestured toward the bed.

Like a gunslinging outlaw, Cas spun the dildo around on his finger before pointing it at Dean. “You ready for another round?”

Dean stood transfixed by the quivering tip. “No,” he said, even as his dick started to say _yes_. “I mean.” He took a deep breath. “I meant go back to sleep.”

Cas held his gaze for a long, charged minute that left Dean feeling more exposed than he had all night. “I’d like that.”

Dean flicked off the light again and closed the bedroom door. He reached for Cas and got a handful of gun-shaped dildo instead. Quickly, Cas switched hands and their fingers intertwined as they crossed the room. Back in the bed, they lay side by side, Dean trying his best to move subtly closer every few breaths. Eventually Dean turned to slip one hand under the pillow to check that his actual weapon was there. It was a small movement, but enough to have Cas rolling to face him and they ended up kissing until they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

Ok, so maybe Dean Winchester occasionally cuddled.

In the morning, he woke to blue eyes watching him from the next pillow. “Still creepy,” he grumbled, but Cas only smiled at him. The memories of last night flooded back and his happiness was tempered by the realization that he was going to have to leave the safety of his room and face his brother.

He found him in the kitchen, eating cereal and not making eye contact.

“Hey, so…” Dean began, as he poured two cups of coffee. “Sorry about last night.” That was good, right? Covered all the bases.

Sam’s free hand ghosted to the side of his face and he blew out a long breath. “Guess it’s good that you can get your nasty Quick Draw McGraw on with Cas.”

“Something like that,” Dean mumbled and nearly sloshed hot coffee on himself at the sound of Sam’s spoon dropping into his bowl.

“I did not need to know that,” Sam said, his head in his hands. “Can we never speak of this again?”

“You got it, man.” With a click of his tongue, Dean shot him finger guns before gathering up both mugs and heading out the kitchen door.  


**Author's Note:**

> I just keep finding things at Hole Punch Toys that I think Dean would like so I guess this is going to become a series. This one was inspired by the [Evolver](http://www.holepunchtoys.com/shop/evolver). Let me know if you have one you'd like to see featured!


End file.
